


Skirts and Swords

by FaithWarrior



Series: The Bug in the Belfry [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Maribat Bio Dad Bruce Wayne Month, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Twins Marinette and Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithWarrior/pseuds/FaithWarrior
Summary: For Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020: Day 23: Royal/Medieval rather than Fathers Day.Marinette and Damian are Twins in medieval times. Some vague references to magic or other abilities existing in the 'realms' so not a totally human AU.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Raven/Damian Wayne
Series: The Bug in the Belfry [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905886
Comments: 5
Kudos: 114





	Skirts and Swords

**Author's Note:**

> Not a fan of the title but Big fan of the fic itself.

Gotham was a proud and mighty kingdom under the Royal Wayne family. After decades of unrest King Bruce had brought the gothic kingdom to it's former glory. His family grew to rule the kingdom alongside him, many adopted into the Kings family. Two children however were born through a brief encounter with the daughter of a nearby kingdom.

The daughter of Nanda Parbats ruler bore twins of the Gotham King, and raised them in her home without ever telling the King about their existence. That is of course until Ra's Al Ghul was killed in an uprising, rumors were that even the ruler's unnatural magics couldn't bring him back to life. With her home country in disarray and her father dead Talia Al Ghul brought the twins to their father. Presumably in the hope of insinuating her children in the power structure of a more stable kingdom as she attempted to rein in Nanda Parbat. Whatever the motivation Damian and Marinette Al Ghul finally joined the Waynes.

Gotham was a different place than Nanda Parbat, Marinette and Damian had to learn to trust their family outside the two of them. They had to learn that their positions were not dependent on their political value as heirs, but that they were part of a family of like minded people.

“I am glad we made it here brother.” Marinette spoke up as she and Damian sat in their joined quarters one afternoon. “Here we might have a real chance to remain with each other.”

“You mean without Mother and Grandfather to marry you off for political gain.” Damian said bluntly.

“And to groom you for a precarious throne.” Marinette threw back. Damian laughed. “Come now. Aren’t you at least a little relieved to not have to look over your shoulder all the time for assasination attempts?”

“Now rather than just ourselves we have a whole family to watch our blindspots.” Damian commented. 

Marinette giggled and held up the dress she was making for his perusal. “What do you think?”

Damian scanned it thoughtfully. “Add a knife pocket in the small of the back and it's perfect.”

“There's already two in the skirts.” Marinette argued.

“Too hard to get to if you're sitting wrong.” Damian argued. 

Marinette agreed reluctantly and started the appropriate adjustments.

“Do not forget that there is still the possibility of a political marriage.” Damian warned.

“Perhaps, but father will actually take our opinions into account unlike mother and grandfather. And his alliances are more tasteful in general.” Marinette argued as she worked. “Not to mention that the same possibility exists for all of fathers' children rather than just myself.”

Damian only nodded and the rather morbid conversation was forgotten until several years had passed. The kingdom had granted Damian the name of the Ice Prince of Gotham. And Marinette had gained the name of the Lucky Ladybug Princess. Under King Bruce's wings the twins grew into rather extraordinary young adults. 

Many eligible young elites traveled to Gotham in the hopes of catching the eye of one of the king's numerous children, and the young Prince and Princess were considered the crown jewels. Dick Grayson had married the disgraced daughter of the faltering Talmeranian empire Kori Anders and was unfortunately no longer available to the hordes of marriage seekers. Tim Drake was known to spend his time conversing with the elder council members. And there was a rumor that he was in early courtships with Kon’el or Connor from the kingdom of Krypton. Jason Todd was the rebel of the family and tended to decline advances with great prejudice. Cassandra Cain was the quiet sort, and most seemed unnerved by her odd demeanor, though she still had her fair share of pursuers. Stephanie Brown soaked up the attention like Dick had prior to his committed relationship, she tended to drag Cassandra and Barbara Gordan along during parties through the hordes of potential suitors. The three tended to leave quite the mark on those who encountered them.

Marinette and Damian had an air of mystery about them. They rarely interacted with outsiders, though their own citizens had plenty to say about the two of them. They adored their princess and respected their prince. Marinette and Damian would interact with only select outsiders, usually those associated with their father or siblings. It made them all the more enticing a potential prize to seek out. 

Damian's longest interactions outside of his sister and family were with Jon’el the younger son of Krypton's rulers, also known as Jonathan Kent. The other boy was a calming presence and a close family friend considering their two nations bordered each other.

Marinette had found unlikely friends in Kagami Tursurgi and Chloe Bourgeois of the Tursurgi and Bourgeois households. The girls both had rather confrontational personalities, but considering Marinette's twin and early childhood it should have been less surprising that the three bonded. A later and more outgoing friend was the rambunctious Alya Cesaire from the esteemed Cesaire family, her mother was the head chef of the Palace and highly applauded. The three of them made up Marinette’s ladies in waiting, which basically meant best friend group in a more formal sense.

Damian had neglected the appointment of official servants claiming his only friend was practically his status so it was unnecessary and that he disliked others in his space. Even though Marinette only really used the titles as a way to keep her friends around her acceptably during official events and parties. Kagami and Chloe especially had brilliant minds for politics, and Kagami could keep up with Marinette and Damian during sparring sessions.

Marinette had barely thought of the possibility of political marriage until Gotham became the host for the biannual continental conference of nations. For their close allies the Wayne family set up a charmed gateway with the assistance of a local wizard so their friends wouldn't have to leave their kingdoms unattended in order to attend the festivities. Of course they would be leaving advisors behind, but it was still nice to have emergency plans in place. The Waynes were nothing if not prepared.

Many allies would be in attendance. Krypton's royal family was attending while Kal’s cousin Kara supervised the kingdom. Since Krypton's royal family was known for their unique abilities it would not be unusual for them to be absent for a day or so here and there during the seasonal conference. Princess Diana of Themyscira was going to be in attendance. The Queen’s family from Starling would be present along with their ward, the princess Thia would be attending at the height of the festivities, but had declined the general invitation. 

Other attendees included members of the council from Owa, and the Martians. It was also rumored that the leader of Asarath, Trigon, was sending his daughter to the summet. The remaining members of the Agreste royal family were also going to be in attendance. Marinette heard through the grapevine that the remaining Graham de Vanily heiress was threatening to take back the throne from her brother in law if he did not attend this. The dowager king was also being forced to take his son and nephew to the conference. 

Outside of royalty and nobility the conference attracted artisans, musicians and craftsmen to the city as they seeked work with one of the wealthy families in attendance. Marinette heard that a few artists of good skill were going to be attending. Considering her father intended to make all events open to everyone it would certainly be interesting. 

When the attendees started arriving the palace staff was out in full force organizing rooms that met Alfreds standards for all the guests. Marinette and her ladies had done their own preparations in the months leading up to the event ordering and in some cases making their outfits for the events. Marinette took pride in each dress she created and in the ones made for her by her friends or the seamstresses in the city. Her wardrobe for the conference would be stunning.

On the second day of arrivals Alya burst into the room in a tizzy. “You guys will never believe who just arrived.” She gasped out breathlessly.

“It's a long list Cesaire. Care to enlighten us.” Chloe said bluntly without looking away from the polish she was applying to her nails.

“No fun.” Alya complained. “Fine. I saw the Agreste party arriving, and Agreste’s son and nephew look more like twins than Mari and Damian. And there was a cute manservant traveling with them.”

“So that's what she’s really excited about.” Kagami commented. 

“I’m sure we will get an introduction at the dinner tonight. Father wanted to wait until the majority of guests arrived to have dinner.” Marinette commented as she tied off a stitch.

Sure enough the Agreste party was at dinner that evening. The two young cousins certainly had similar appearances, but their moods were as different as night and day. The prince was distinguishable by the thin gold circlet in his hair. Tasteful for the event but still denoting his position. He was a smiley sort that almost made Marinette want to smile in response just from the genuine nature of it. His cousin reminded Marinette of Damian with his stoic and chilled demeanor. 

Marinette entered the room by Damians side as they tended to for most events. The twin act tended to make some nervous, and they were not above using that to make an entrance. For this first evening they had gone with understated outfits and crowns, or in Marinette's case tiara. Their outfits were black and gold with matching accents. Her skirt was layered with gold and black cloths and a gold cape was settled across her shoulders delicately. Damian had similar patterns across his tunic and jacket. They struck an intimidating pair to the room and Marinette knew it was a matter of time before they were approached. They were followed into the room by Chloe, Kagami and Alya. Marinette knew that Jon would make his own entrance with his family later. For the time being the twins walked the room together. Marinette kept her head high and nodded at those she recognized.

It wasn't long before their father approached them with the Agreste party. Apparently it was time for introductions.

“Let me introduce you to my daughter Princess Marinette and my son Prince Damian.” Bruce said cordially. “Marinette, Damian, this is his Majesty Gabriel Agreste.” Their father avoided the use of dowager in his title.

“And let me present my son and nephew, Prince Adrien and Duke Felix.” Gabriel addressed.

The newly named duke scoffed and Marinette fought a giggle. Apparently his grace duke Felix wasn't too impressed with the introduction.

Marinette took the lead. “It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance your Highness, your Grace.” She addressed them with a curtsy. Damian dipped a bow beside her briefly and Marinette was satisfied when both men did the same in return. Prince Adrien even gave her a charming smile. As their fathers walked away Marinette turned her own charming smile on the men. “It appears your manservant and my ladies maid have hit it off.” Adrien laughed brightly and Marinette thanked the powder on her face for blocking the blush that must have appeared.

“Nino was talking to her when we first arrived. I’m glad he’s finding people to hang out with.” Adrien said, still smiling.

Marinette heard dual scoffs. Apparently Felix and her brother found their interaction tedious. She had a better idea. “I don't suppose the two of you would be interested in meeting a few more faces this evening.” She queried. 

Adrien smiled and nodded enthusiastically while Felix and Damian gave what could only be described as a polite shrug. Taking that as a positive Marinette led her small group over to where she could see Kagami and Chloe talking with Jon and a girl Marinette had never met before. 

Kagami and Chloe clocked their approach as Jon attempted to talk to the other girl. “Your highness, your grace, may I introduce the esteemed prince of Krypton Jon’el, and my ladies Kagami Tursurgi and Chloe Bourgeois. My apologies but I fear I am at a disadvantage regarding your identity.” She said in a move to address the unfamiliar young woman.

“Raven of Azarath.” The girl introduced herself simply. Marinette felt her brother straighten at her shoulder. Apparently this was more interesting than the previous introductions to Damian. 

Marinette curtsied. “A pleasure your highness.” She said gracefully. “May I introduce everyone to his highness Prince Adrien Agreste and his grace Duke Felix Graham de Vanily.”

Social convention stated that those of the highest ranks controlled the dynamics of any given conversation. Considering that several of them were high ranking royal heirs this conversation was more about not stepping on any toes. Logistically Marinette and Damian had the most power since it was their home turf, but Marinette had already started the interaction by facilitating introductions. 

Thankfully her brother decided that he would at least put in some effort to abide social conventions. “It is an honor to make your acquaintance Princess.” Damian greeted.

The princess ducked her head shyly and fiddled absently with the long sleeves of her dress. Marinette figured she hadn't experienced many large events. She made eye contact with Damian, who appeared rather invested in the surprisingly timid women. 

As Damian moved closer to Jon and attempted to engage the princess in conversation duke Felix decided to speak. “You wouldn't happen to be descended from the famous Tsurgi sword masters?” He asked Kagami.

“I am in fact.” Kagami answered. 

“Fascinating.” Felix said. “Are the rumors of your family's skill with blades equal to the craftsmanship that they produce?” 

“I like to believe so.” Her friend answered with a slight smirk. Marinette was shocked to see the two rather stoic individuals peel off in their conversation.

Left with Chloe and Prince Adrien, Marinette turned around to see the two staring at each other intently. Marinette then recalled that Chloe's family used to spend quite a bit of time in the Agreste empire. 

“Adrikins.” Chloe murmured only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

“It's good to see you again Chloe.” The prince replied.

“Glad your daddy brought you along.” She said snidely.

Adrien gave a wry grin, and Marinette believed that in a less public environment the two would not have as tight a hold on their emotions. “He didn't have much of a choice this time. And I have to say I am grateful for that.” He smirked equally at both women. “And I’m glad to see your unique nature has not prevented you from making friends.”

Chloe scoffed but looked somewhat pleased with her old friend's words. “Brave words from you Agreste.” 

Adrien laughed and turned to Marinette. “ Let me recover my manners dear princess and thank you for reintroducing me to a familiar face along with the beauty of your own.” 

At the end of the prince's flowery words Chloe burst into giggles, even as Marinette felt heat on her own cheeks. “As flamboyant as ever your highness. Still working your way through your mothers library?”

The prince blushed but didn’t falter. “I have in fact moved on to my aunts collection of romance novels.” Adrien stated confidently. 

Chloe laughed brightly. “Never change Adrien.” She teased. “Have fun with my princess, I’m off to discover where our other wayward friends have gone before the meal.”

Marinette and Adrien stood awkwardly after the heiress walked away in a flurry of skirts. Prince and Princess caught between political convention and the desire to converse more casually. “So you and Chloe?” Marinette asked.

“Our mothers were close friends.” The prince answered. “I’m glad to see she is doing well.”

Marinette nodded. “How are you enjoying Gotham.”

“Much less doom and gloom than my father described.” Adrien joked. “Though I haven't seen much of it yet.”

“It can be quite the beautiful place in the right light.” Marinette described.

Prince Adrien looked thoughtful. “Would you show it to me Princess?” He queried softly. “Show me your kingdom your highness, so that I may respect it the way you do.” 

She gaped at him. “Chloe was right.” Marinette said with a smile. “You have quite the way with words your highness.”

“Please call me Adrien, at least in the absence of the more traditional in our midst.”

Marinette grined and tucked a bit of loose hair behind her ear. “Then I insist you address me as Marinette in the same spirit, Adrien.”

“Does this mean you will agree to escort me?” Adrien asked cheerfully.

“Perhaps.” She answered with a smirk.

From there the two continued with casual conversation until the call for dinner was announced. Marinette and Adrien excuse themselves to find their seats and families. When Marinette finds Damian he looks quite distracted. She wonders at what his conversation with Princess Raven had entailed.

“You seem distracted brother.” Marinette teases. “Has a certain dark haired princess captured your mind?” 

“Tch. She is certainly different, but I will not allow myself to be distracted.” Damian argued. “You seemed captivated by the Agreste heir.”

“Good subject change Dami.” Marinette replied. “Now let's find father and see what mischief our siblings have been up to.”

“You just want to finish dinner so you can talk to the Agreste Prince again.” Damian teased.

Marinette smirked. “There is dancing after dinner.” She was looking forward to verbally sparring with Adrien some more. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a continuation of this AU. Hope you guys liked it so far. Next one in this installment will have a better title.


End file.
